One More Chance
by Markenzie 5
Summary: What if there were three girls forced to find true love for their life and freedom.Advanceshipping.
1. Introduction

**Hi Guys! I had an idea in my mind that just popped up from my head. So I wish you all will enjoy this. And Ashchu I liked your –Legend of Time-Fanfic. Well enough of my jibber jabber.**

**Markenzie 5 Dosen't Own pokemon.**

-One Chance-

Once Upon a time there was a magic land full of fairies that was said, if they find the one...they can be humans...but if they don't pass for 2 years, they shall be killed. that was their tradition.(I didn't really know what came to my mind...)Once every year,5 fairies are to be send to the human ,they can only be send when they become 15.  
There were only 3 selected on this year. There were only three girls who were chosen. the others was too young to be on their own journey, but the other one's that haven't been chosen, they will still be a fairy forever of their life. But they were lucky for them, because they thought that being a human was hard. But it is!

Now let's check on our first fairy...

"Honey, are you ready for tomorrow's Ceremony?"Dawn's mom said.  
"I am! I got everything Mom! Everything I have!"Dawn smirked.  
"Ok honey. Good Luck!"  
"Okay Mom."Dawn smiled.

Let's check on our second fairy...

"Honey are you ready for tomorrow?"  
"Yes Mom! I'm ready."  
"Well be careful misty many dangers will be ahead of you."  
"Yeah,yeah!"

Let's check on our last fairy...

"Mom are you going to be alright without me?"May asked sadly.  
"I'm (cough) perfectly fine sweetie."May's Mom smiled.  
"Are you sure I can heal you if you want I still have enough fairy magic?"May asked.  
"No honey...you need it for your journey."  
"But who will take care of you?"  
"I's ok sweetie I can handle myself."  
"I'll miss you Mom. "Cried May.  
"I'll miss you too Honey."

**(Okay soo...Dawn and Misty are rich fairies but May is the poor one. just so you know.)**

10 Hours Later...

(Trumpet sounds)  
"Presenting the three chosen One's!"  
May, Misty and Dawn show their faces to the crowd and they all cheered.  
**(After the rules and blah blah stuff they were getting ready to go to their journey outside their world.)****  
****"You may now enter the portal."****  
**They nodded and walked in, they were separated in different places, Dawn landed on a House, Misty landed on a Gym and May landed in the forest. And all in pallet town.

**May's Pov****  
**  
"Aaaooohhh..."I cried.i looked to myself and saw that I had scratches from the fall. "Where am I?"I asked myself and saw a town and crawled the way there. I saw so many lights and I saw people coming."Oh No!"I cried. They were running like a stampede or something. When they came near me I tried to hide but it was no use! They walked over me like road kill. Then suddenly someone accidentally hit me in the headland I fainted.

**Ash's Pov**

"Why? Why can't I skip this?! I mean we could go to the museum or something rather this! I have a cold today and I can't be absent?! WTF?!"I taught angrily in my head.

**My Pov.**  
As the trainer began to have a fight with his thoughts he accidentally tripped into the ground. Knocking him hard.

**Back to Ash's Pov.****  
**

"Aaooooohhhh"Ash Moaned and looked at his surroundings and saw a little girl with wings "W-What the?!...is that a fairy?  
No I must be hallucinating."

"Aaaooohhh..."  
Ahhhhhh!"  
"Huh? Ahhhhhh!"  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"  
"Okay can we stop this already?"The little girl thing asked.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh okay."  
"Thanks. So let me put this straight, i'm May"  
"W-what are you?!"I questioned  
"Well you see I'm a fairy. From green land."  
"Are you real?!"I questioned poking her wings.  
"Yes, of course I am!"May shooed Ash's fingers for touching her wings. Her wings were sapphire with matching red flares, sparkles all around it.  
"Okay...can you fly?"  
"Well yes but my...Aaaooohhh! It hurts!"May moaned  
"What is it?"I asked  
"My Leg...Aaaooohhh!"She moaned  
"Here let me help you. "He didn't hesitate to pick the girl up."Where do you live?"  
May just sweat dropped."I already told you I have no home or house in the human dimension!"  
"Okay, okay I get it."  
"Good!"May smiled "Thank You "May smiled and then she fainted  
"O my gosh O my gosh I need to go home but professor will kill me...Other's life are far more important than mine!"I thought. And ran the way to my house.

**At My House...**

"Mom! Have you seen the first aid kit?!"I asked Mom in panic.  
"Yes Honey it's in your room 1st drawer. And Ash why are you not in you class field trip?"Mom an  
"Uhhh...it's an emergency got to go Mom! Bye!"I said rushing upstairs.  
"Teenagers..."i heard mom sigh

**At My Room...**  
"Bandage, Bandage...WHERE IS THAT FREAKIN BANDAGE!"I shouted angrily.  
"Yes!"I said with joy. As I found a bandage.  
I put medicine to her wound and cuts and bandaged them softly  
"Aaaooohhh...my head and body hurts...sooo bad!"May moaned."Hi"Ash beamed."Huh? Oh hi, thanks for saving me but...Who the hell are you?"  
"I'm Ash! Nice to meet you May"  
"It's nice to meet you too Ash"  
"Well umm...where do you live so I can get you back to where you belong?"I asked shyly  
"Actually...I can't go there."  
"What?!Why?"  
"Well you see...we have this rule or ritual or tradition...wait I already told you that!"  
"Well what's your tradition?"I asked.  
"Well after generations our land was too over populated so Queen Claire decided to do the tradition that if you didn't find your true one in two years you shall be killed."  
"And what happens if you fulfill it?"  
"Well we can be permanent humans for the rest of our natural lives."May smiled...  
"Well then...I'll help you."Ash smirked  
"Really!?"May asked happily  
"Yep."Ash showed a toothy grin.  
"Thank you soooooo much! Ash you're the best!"May hugged me in my hand because she can't reach me into a big hug.  
"As an offer...i'm gonna help you in anything just ask ."May smiled.  
"Thanks"  
"No, Thank You "May smiled and gazed at her surroundings.  
"Oh what a mess...is this bedroom?"  
"Well...Yes."I answered in embarrassment.  
"Do you want me to clean it while you do other stuff?"  
"Well yes."I answered and switched on the T.V  
"Ahhhhhh!"May screamed  
"What is...oh...that's Pikachu."  
"Yeah I know but next time tell Pikachu to not step on me ok."

"Pikapi"  
"That ok Pikachu just don't do it again."  
"Pika."  
My Pov.  
"Well i'm off to school "Ash sighed.  
"Ummm...What's school?"May asked.  
"Well it's a place where you learn stuff."Ash explained.  
"Ohh...in our world there is no school."May sadly smiled.  
"Why?"  
"Well you see...our parents teach all the jobs or household cleaning, manners and other stuff."  
"Ohh...so all of the children don't go outside?"Ash asked sadly.  
"Yes."May sadly smiled.  
"Well that's a shame to your society!"  
"Yeah"  
"Soo...What do you need for school I can pack it if you like?"  
Well I already have my bag fixed so it's ok take a rest."  
"Thanks!"May smiled  
"Welcome May, Bye May, Pikachu"  
"Bye Ash good luck!"  
"Pika"  
Ash left to School. Which leaves May and Pikachu alone.  
**May's Pov.****  
**"Awww Man! How can I manage clean a room like this its sooooo huge and sssssoooooo dirty!"She sighed  
"Well at least he let me stay."May smiled and began to clean his room.  
At Ash's School.  
**Ash's Pov.****  
**"Wow! I never thought I have a friend fairy! How cool is that! She can grant me everythi...oh I forgot, her wishes were only for emergencies "Ash thought but sighed. And the bell rang. Ash rushed to his class.

**-Dismissal-**

Hmmm...I should get May a doll house with real useable ,and a little bathroom could just put some adjustments and that big doll house can be her house! I'm such a genious! Well I'm going to buy that later after school, Hmm...1 minute left. I should get to my locker and put my stuff there. After the bell rang I rushed to the gate then to the mall.

**10 minutes later...**

I found a blue and pink doll house with real furniture on it like just I planned. it was pretty cool it had the complete set.A dining room with 4 chairs, A big comfy Bed and bed room some little painting's was inside a little lamp that can be turned on and off if you push the button, a bathroom that can be plumed with water with a bathtub, sink, toilet, a little towel rack with a real little towel already placed, some cabinets and a mirror. and at the kitchen was kitchen counters, little set's of real kitchen tools,plates,spoons,forks and etc. there was also a sink and led light on top in fact every room has one. next was the living room with complete set of sofa's chair's and a medium sized coffee table with a mini flat screen you can activate it with your phone it sucks your battery but if you don't want that you can always plug it. And there was mini fan's in every room, except the bedroom it's air conditioned. It has a big balcony too and mirror windows it's like you can see everything in the house well except the bathroom and bedroom and lastly it has an attic that was not that empty it has small boxes containing clothes and other stuff. So all in all it has 3 floors and 6 Rooms.  
"Sir how much for this."I pointed to the sales man the house.  
"Oh that 1,000 dollars."  
"How about 500?"  
"Nope! this house isn't easy to build you know!"  
"Yeah I know. Here's the money, and can you deliver it to this address."I gave him a piece of paper.  
"Would you like to join?"  
"Yes Please"  
"Okay then let's go!"  
5 minutes later...  
"Okay can you get the box up stairs and move it to the second bedroom, and put the lamp on the other lamp table and put the doll house on the right "  
"Yes sir."  
At Ash's room...  
"Oh no...I hear some people's foot steps...I must hide!"May said in running in circles until she covered herself in the blanket.  
"Ok it's done thank you guys"  
They left...  
"Ash what's this box?"May Asked.  
"It's your house May "May smirked.  
"W-what I-it's ok really, you didn't have to do this."May protested.  
"Nah its fine. And you said u needed a house, right?"Ash showed a toothy grin.  
"Well yeah...but not this big!"May exclaimed.  
"Nah! It's ok; at least that I can do for cleaning my room."Ash smiled at May.  
"Well...I guess the only thing I could do or say is...thank you so much Ash."May smiled.  
Welcome May! Now what are you waiting for go in."As he finished un packing the box and plugged it."Here you go May if you want light inside just switch the little light switch, okay."Ash smiled. May nodded in agreement. As May saw to the porch and she smiled in awe, and opened the fence door still in awe. She saw a little swing set and see-saw. There was a toy car that _needs to battery, as for its control you could use either the remote or self control."You want to ride it May?"

** I never typed this man look at thetime I finished it at 11:32 PM *yawn* I'mso tired…well good night folks.**


	2. Meeting Someone New

**Hey Everybody! How ya'll doing? Sorry for not updating for like… a month. Very sorry for that, any how I'll be posting every Friday or Saturday. If you're checking for something new please read my new story. A Dork's Life. It's like a parody of Dork Diaries and idea's from Starpokemon 123's fic. May's diary. Well this is me busy as ever posting my new chapter of one more chance, Hope you like it.**

**_x-X-X- One More Chance Part 2: Meeting someone New-X-X-x_**

"Do you want to ride it?" Ash asked gesturing her new car."Shure!" She smiled and flied over to her new car. "Hey Ash, where are we going?"May asked. "Oh were going to visit my grandmother." Ash smiled. "Grandmother, Who is she?" I asked. "Oh grandma sallie, she's always very nice to me. Gramps is too." Ash smiled. "Oh…" May and Ash went to his Granma and grandpa's house for a monthly visit. Ash's grandma is the mother of Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom and Ash's grandpa is named Ashton Le Ridded (came up with it… I don't know who has a surname like this…)

"Wow…were already here.' May laughed. "Yeah…" suddenly May sniffed something. "Ewww…what's that putrid smell?" May asked covering her nose. "I don't know maybe there's something there that reeks." Ash pointed out and May nodded following his lead. As they walked to the woods they saw something or someone "Dawn!" May exclaimed and ran to her, she kneeled to her and felt her heart…it wasn't beating. O my lord please helps me." She pleaded and placed her hand on her heart. "From all of my power drench me and give my remaining energy to her. Make her live with peace and compassion to others. This I offer." She prayed spreading sapphire beams across May and Her body. May felt again her heartbeat and collapsed. "May!" Ash screamed in horror and ran to her. The rotten body he last saw turned into a fairy. Her wounds were removed and she was energized…but May was not."May…May…please don't leave me." He pleaded. "I-I still need to help you…I-I need you…"but till no answer. "May! May! Please. "Letting his tears cascade into his face. He carried May's body and hugged it. Making a tear drop to her face. 'Jelly Bean I know I can't catch you but please…please let me eats you. I'm so hungry right now."May raised her hands attempted to catch her dream jelly Bean. "I'll give her jelly beans tomorrow."Ash smiled. He grabbed the car's controlled place may in the front seat and dawn in the back seat and he sent off to his journey…

**Sorry for the short chap. Very sorry. I'm just really busy right now. If you have time please be kind and drop out a review. Thanks.**

**The One and Only,**

**Markenzie 5**

*** Like a Boss**


End file.
